Moments of magic
by Gringotts tallest Goblin
Summary: Moments of Ron and Hermiones relationship after the great war, how they got on rebuiling their life, pulling through with the strength of there relationship. (please review)
1. Chapter 1

Ron stood on the platform, fidgeting nervously. He looked over to see Harry, whose desperate expression mirrored that of his own. Although Ron could feel everyone on platform 9 ¾ staring at him, at both of them, he only cared about one thing, one _person._

The clock struck 1:00 and the majestic, red Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Ron grinned, gripping the small bouquet of forget-me-nots in his hand. Before long he heard Talking behind him. Ron joined Harry and greeted his sister. "So, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry grinned, "Ron just can't _wait_ to see her, he's been fidgeting all morning, should've seen him." "Hey!" replied Ron "What about you, you were so much worse!" and soon they were both arguing in that way you'd expect from two teenage boys, who were best friends.

"Ron." Ginny said, trying to get his attention, but it didn't work, "RON!" she shouted, using a voice gained by having 6 older brothers (two of which were Fred and George) and being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron looked up, slightly annoyed, but Ginny just motioned behind him.

Ron turned around, and that's when he saw her. Hermione smiled, wearing skinny jeans and one of Ron's old jumpers, she looked perfect. Ron smiled back and walked slowly towards her. As he reached her, he held out the forget-me-nots. "Oh Ron," sighed Hermione, "they're beautiful." Ron pulled Hermione into a hug, "I missed you so much Mione." He whispered. Ron felt a hand on his back; he turned to see Harry greeting Hermione enthusiastically.

Throughout the journey back to The Burrow, Ron kept looking over at Hermione, his eyes filled with adoration. Harry often caught sight of these glances, and chuckled, but Ron just glared back, shutting him up.

Hermione giggled as they stepped out of the car. "Oh Ron, don't tell me you've been practising your glare." Ron smiled, "of course. I knew I'd need it to make sure Harry treats Ginny right. I suppose it has other uses though." Ron grinned and gave Hermione a hug. She leant into his arms, relieved to be with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**_A/N Rowling is Goddess of words; I merely attempt to live up to her standards by borrowing her characters!_**

**_Please review if you have any ideas for what the pair could get up to next, but please, stick to the rating. Xx_**

_Tears streaked down Hermione's face as she fell back to the ground, screaming, Bellatrix standing over her, cackling. Hermione gasped, before screaming again as Bellatrix slowly shifted into Ron, who continued to laugh, harshly, at the screaming girl, writhing on the floor, in pain. Ron slowly crouched down next to the girl,_

_"Filthy mudblood!" he spat, jabbing her with his finger, hard. Hermione rolled over into a curled up position._

_"Ron." She whispered, feeling hurt, betrayed. That was when Ron started shaking, his eyes rolled back into his skull, and he began to froth at the mouth. Hermione shrieked in horror as a large green snake slithered through Ron's foaming, cackling mouth. Ron's body fell to the ground, while Hermione's scream echoed of the black walls of Malfoy Manor_

Ginny whispered soothing words to the bushy-haired brunette, but to no avail. Suddenly, Hermione jerked awake, finding herself surrounded by the inhabitants of The Burrow. When Hermione had snapped out of the hysteria, she called quietly for Ron.

"I'm here." Whispered a deep, soothing voice as Hermione felt herself being wrapped in two strong arms, and the familiar woodsy scent she knew belonged to Ron. She cried, deep into the arms of the kind, red-haired man, who she knew so well, as the other people quietly left the room, Hermione was in safe hands now.

"It's ok Mione," he whispered to the shaking girl in his arms, "you're safe now. Hermione looked up, through teary eyes.

"Please stay." She asked, begging with her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know you're okay. I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

**_A/N just thought I'd remind you to review. It provides a win/win situation._**

**_You like it, I get to know, and I keep writing._**

**_You don't like it, I get constructive criticism, so I improve my stories, I have better stories, you have better stories to read. _**

**_See, win/win. So get reviewing!_**

**_Also massive thanks to my beta witchinhiding if you haven't already, check her out…go on….._**

**_….._**

**_….._**

**_…._**

**_What are you still doing here? Go on, check her out!_**


End file.
